


There.

by HarrysSacramentoSuit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sort Of, as far as we know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysSacramentoSuit/pseuds/HarrysSacramentoSuit
Summary: Short story, set after Dalton won the X-Factor Final.





	There.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :)
> 
> This is the first time I'm posting a fic on ao3, so I'm still figuring out some things...
> 
> **important**  
> this fic was already posted on my wattpad account (HarrysSacramentoSuit). it's entirely mine and not plagiarized.  
> here's the link to the wattpad version: https://my.w.tt/d682F6b8MT
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy?
> 
> xx Red

Harry was there.

They couldn't see him, they couldn't know, but he was.

And when everyone ran onstage to congratulate Louis and Dalton, Liam and Niall had to physically hold him back.

Because he wasn't there, as far as anyone else should know.

So he stayed, tense and leaning forward, heart bursting with pride, and simultaneously breaking for his hidden love.

One day. But that day wasn't it.

And when everyone finally stepped off, Louis and him ran into each other's arms.

He lifted Louis and spinned him around like in the movies, both of them crying and giggling.

When he got dizzy, he placed him back on his feet, shooting Simon a nasty glare.

Louis caught him and chuckled, grasping his face with delicate hands and forcing him to focus his eyes on him.

"We won." He whispered, as if he were to say it out loud, the spell would break and it'd no longer be true.

"You did." Harry whispered back, wrapping his arms around Louis' shoulders in a tight embrace. "I'm so proud of you, Lou."

Louis' arms tightened around his waist as he whispered a 'thank you' against Harry's neck, eliciting a shiver from the younger man.

Even after all those years, he still had the same effect on him as when he did when they only started.

"I want to kiss you..." Harry mumbled.

"Please do."

And he did.

And fuck Simon, and fuck Eleanor, and fuck anyone who tried to keep them apart.

Because when their lips met in a slow kiss, Harry knew. He knew that no matter what, no matter who, they will never keep them apart.

And he knew that later that night, they'd be as together as humanly possible.

And with that thought in mind, his kiss turned desperate.

Louis gave a surprise hum, but didn't resist in the slightest. In fact, he rather encouraged it, gripping tightly on Harry's love handles and pulling their bodies flush together.

Before they could get too into it, Niall and Liam attacked them with a group hug.

“Don't push your luck, lads.” Liam whispered to them, giving them a sad smile.

“Anyway,” the Irish lad interrupted, changing the subject, “you won! Fuck yeah, Tommo!”

And they started jumping up and down, yelling, still huddled together, probably looking like a bunch of idiots.

But, then again, aren't they?

They broke apart after a couple of minutes, cackling and breathless.

“Dalton!” Louis called him over. “Dalton, boys, get here!”

Harry smiled at the ground, thinking about how much of a dad Louis sounded like.

He couldn't wait for them to finally start a family. 

The three, Dalton, Anthony and Brendan, approached them, looking wary.

They'd already met Liam, obviously, and Louis introduced them to Niall the previous night.

“Hello.” Harry greeted politely. “It's lovely to finally meet you.”

“Hello!” Anthony immediately answered, pulling Harry into a short, yet tight, hug.

“Hi.” Dalton said quietly, offering a small smile.

He kind of reminded Harry of Zayn - incredible voice and stage presence, but incredibly shy offstage.

The third boy, Brendan, didn't say anything, but gave Harry a hesitant smile.

Harry raised his eyebrow in confusion, and Brendan's smile melted off.

“Umm, I think I'll, uhh, go. Yes.” He stuttered and began backing up.

“Why?” Harry asked, entirely confused now. “Are you alright?”

“You're not… mad?”

“Mad? Why would I be mad?”

“Because you and Louis… and Louis and I… well nothing happened, of course, but the internet--”

“I'll stop you right there.” Harry sighed. “The internet doesn't know me, and I rarely check my social media. The only thing I'm jealous of is you being able to be this close to him in public. I trust Louis, okay? And, no offense, I'm pretty great, and I don't feel threatened by you. At all. He's absolutely whipped for me, so I'm not scared.”

“Hey!” Louis protested.

“He's not wrong…” Niall commented, and Liam nodded in agreement.

“Alright, well, now that this is settled…” Louis grumbled, “Dalton, get your arse back on stage. Brendan and Anthony, go… do something. Support him. And Harry?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

 

 


End file.
